Someone Special
by CarlaC22
Summary: I wanted to write this for a while, it's different to others I've written. Lee and Tim are in their last year of uni sharing a flat. Tim's younger sister Lucy has just started uni and goes to visit her brother where she meets Lee for the first time. I've had to muddle the ages around, so Lee and Tim are 22 and Lucy is 18. Please let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it! xx


"Lee you need to move, you're making the place look untidy," Tim said as he tidy up around Lee, who was sprawled out on the sofa, fast asleep.

Lee groaned.

"Lee!" Tim shouted in his ear.

"What? What?" Lee mumbled as he began to come round.

"My sister's coming today so the place needs to be tidy, and I can't have you lounging around with a hangover, it would give her a bad impression," Tim explained.

However Lee wasn't listening. "Urr my head feels awful," he moaned as he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. Once he felt alert enough to take in his surroundings he noticed that Tim was running around tiding up. And after a moments consideration he decided that he may as well go back to sleep.

Just as he was slowly lowering himself back down he felt Tim grab ahold of him and pull him back up. "Oh no you don't," he said firmly, "get in that shower now and make yourself presentable." And with that he'd pulled Lee up off the sofa and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

...

A few hours later and it was almost two 'o' clock. Tim was at a lecture and Lee was lying on the sofa watching TV, when there was a knock at the flat door. Lee switched the TV off with a sigh and got up to go and answer it.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find a girl with gorgeous soft blond hair and immaculate pale skin, wearing a red leather jacket, jeans and a tight fitting white top. And she was beautiful.

"Hello, is this Tim's flat?" She said.

Lee was a little taken back by her and it took him a while for what she'd said to register in his brain and reply. "Yes it is, but he's at a lecture at the moment, he should be back about now though. So...do you want to come in and wait till he gets back?" Different thoughts were rushing through his mind now, like who was this girl? And how does Tim know her? And why would she want to come and see Tim?

"Oh right," she said, sounding unsure, "I suppose I am a lot earlier than I said I'd be. I'll wait if that's alright."

"Come in," Lee said with a smile, holding the door open. He was just about to introduce himself and ask her how she knew Tim, when the flat door opened again and Time came in.

"Lucy! I thought you weren't coming till later!" Tim exclaimed happily as he went straight over to the beautiful girl standing in the middle of their flat, that Lee had now learnt was called Lucy, and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I had nothing else to do today so I thought I'd surprise you and come earlier," Lucy said as she stood smiling at Tim.

"Sit down and I'll make us a cup of tea. I just need to quickly put my stuff in my room," Tim said as he hastily made his way to his bedroom.

Lee, still mesmerised by Lucy, watched her as she sat down on their sofa and began to look around the flat. When he came back down to earth he rushed after Tim. "Tim? Tim?" He called.

"What?" Tim replied.

"Who's that girl?" Lee asked.

"That's Lucy," Tim said, a little confused as to why Lee was asking a question he already knew the answer to.

"Yeah I gathered that," Lee replied sarcastically, "but how did you get a girl like that?"

"What are you on about Lee?" Tim asked feeling totally confused.

"I mean how have you managed to get a girl as stunning as that to come to your flat?" Lee said, feeling slightly distressed.

"What?"

"Tim, will you stop saying what! You know very well what I mean? How have you gotten yourself such an attractive girlfriend and why haven't you told me about her before?"

"Lee you've got it all wrong. Lucy is my sister. I told you this morning, but sorry for thinking you were listening," Tim said, sounding frustrated.

"She is your sister?!" Lee said in disbelief.

"Yes!"

"She is relate to you?"

"Why is that so hard to believe Lee?" Time sounded insulted.

"Well, because...she's beautiful! I'm fact she's more than beautiful, she's bloody gorgeous. I certainly wouldn't mind-"

"Alright Lee, that's my sister you're talking about!" Tim interrupted him. "And what are you trying to say! I'll have you know I've got some very attractive genes."

"Right..." Lee said bluntly in reply to Tim's last comment. "So...is she going to be staying with us long?" Lee asked tactfully.

"No, she'd just visiting today," Tim said bluntly, catching onto Lee's intentions. "And you keep your hands off her! She'd never go for someone like you anyway."

"What do you mean someone like me?!"

"Well...you know..." Tim hesitated.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Lee asked annoyed.

"Well...no...it's just... Well, she'd never fancy you anyway! Now can you please stop going on about it, it's making me feel uneasy," Tim said as he re-entered the main part of the flat to put the kettle on.

…

Moments later, and Tim, Lee and Lucy were sitting with a cup of tea each. Tim had made sure he sat next to Lucy so Lee couldn't, as he didn't trust him after their conversation earlier.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Tim said in his usual overly cheery voice. No one replied. Lucy gave a small sarcastic smile, and Lee didn't really here what Tim had said because he was in his own little world as he watched Lucy. He couldn't take his eyes off, which Tim had picked up on and was giving him a stern stare.

"So, Lucy…" Lee began, "have you got a boyfriend?" Lucy whipped her head round to look at Lee, quite shocked at his sudden forwardness.

"Lee!" Tim said, annoyed.

"Well…I was just…you know…making…conversation…" Lee stuttered, trying to save himself. He hadn't exactly intended on asking that. It had just been in his head and accidentally come out.

Lucy sensed Lee's awkwardness, and although his question had shocked her, she couldn't help softening towards him slightly when he gave her a slight smile that sort of said 'sorry'.

"Anyway, Lucy, how have you settled into university?" Tim asked, quickly changing the subject before Lucy could answer Lee's question.

"Fine," Lucy said, not sounding very enthusiastic toward Tim's overprotective brotherly ways.

"Lucy's just started this year," Tim informed Lee.

"Oh right," Lee nodded, "I'd ask what you're studying, but Tim probably wouldn't approve," Lee joked, which provoked a small laugh from Lucy. The sound sent a pleasurable shiver through his body. And when her eyes lit up when she smiled made her look incredibly stunning, he'd just happened to notice.

"I'm going a degree in business," Lucy replied.

Lee nodded, not realising that he'd been smiling at her for a while now, which was making Tim edgy. Lucy had also noticed this, and even though she did feel slightly uncomfortable, she couldn't help thinking that his smile was quite adorable.

There was a moments silence again until Tim spoke, "have you seen Mum and Dad recently?"

After this the conversation moved smoothly as they talked about Lucy and Tim's parents, childhoods (which brought up some slightly embarrassing stories on Tim's part, most to Lee's amusement) and what life was like as a student, which Tim insisted on discussing for Lucy's benefit. Even though it resulted in Lee telling some funny and inappropriate anecdotes about things him or his mates had done. Over the course of the afternoon. Lee and Lucy had shared many laughs and the odd glance at each other, much to Tim's annoyance, and Lee's absolute delight.

Eventually, Lucy stood up and said, "I should probably get going."

"It's been nice to see you Lucy, come by again soon, won't you?" Tim said as he stood up to give his sister a hug.

"Of course I will, it's been great to see you Tim. And you," she added, giving Lee a sweet smile which put Lee in a slight trans for a moment. "It was nice to meet you…err…," she suddenly realised that she didn't actually know his man's name.

"Lee," Lee said with a smile.

"Lee," she repeated slowly.

Lee had only known Lucy for a couple of hours but he already loved the sound of her voice. It was light and innocent, although she still came across with just the right amount of confidence.

"It's been my pleasure Lucy," Lee spoke jokingly, as he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on it.

For all she knew he was joking, the look that Lee gave her after kissing the back of her hand seemed to melt something inside her, shocking her a little as she gave him a shy smile.

Tim rolled his eyes. "I'll see you out," he said, sounding a little impatient as he began to show Lucy out.

When she'd left the flat, Lucy turned around to see Tim standing at the door and Lee in the back ground. "Bye," she called with a small wave.

"Bye Lucy, take care," Tim called back.

"See ya," Lee said, as Tim shut the door.

For the rest of the evening Lee noticed that Tim didn't mention Lucy. And he could guess why. Lee knew Tim was happy with the way he'd tried to flirt with her. But he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was possibly the most attractive person he'd ever seen and everything about her seemed to intensify that. He'd loved the feel of her dainty hand his when he'd reached to kiss it, and her adorable smile she'd given him numerous times. Yes, Lee had decided that this girl was definitely someone special, and he had to see her again.


End file.
